


say my name (favorite sound)

by funkietowns



Series: i write sins not tragedies! [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns





	say my name (favorite sound)

****_i am holding your name_  
underneath my tongue  
in case you ask me  
to make my favorite  
sound.

Zhang Yixing doesn’t think he’s ever been touched in such a delicious way before until right in this moment. With Yifan’s eyes boring into his beautiful, radiant skin, it’s almost hard to miss the way his gaze seems to be devouring each spot, blemish and scar on his body. He squirms underneath the harsh hold the older man has on him, making his cock undeniably hard; he loves being held down, it’s a turn on, no doubt. It sends waves of pleasure coursing throughout his whole being, he’s whimpering and whining because he isn’t getting what he wants―except for he is, because this is exactly what he’s asked for. It’s Yixing who comes first, white, pearly and messy just minutes after Yifan wraps a few fingers around his pulsing erection, pumping him slowly and teasingly. He has to bite down on his tongue before Yifan’s name slips past his lips―a sign of weakness, something the elder loves seeing. His eyes are decorated with shiny beads of salty water that are daring to drip down past his cheeks because the pleasure is _too much_.

Yifan’s hold on Yixing’s cock loosens and he spreads the younger man’s legs apart. He feels loose, Yifan takes note. It wouldn’t be too hard to force Yixing into sucking his dick, but he feels the need to continue teasing the man furthermore. Yixing looks up at him with dark orbs, quivering lips and rosy chapped cheeks from embarrassment. It’s always been easy to make Yixing come first, but today, somehow today, Yifan’s lucky enough to see it happen in less than ten minutes. At first it was surprising, it came off as an assumption that Yixing had forced his orgasm, but he was still so hard, and the slit of his cock was leaking with beads of pre-come. At the mere sight, Yifan has to gulp down any obscene thoughts of fucking him raw.

No, he wants to take his time, wreck him gradually, almost imperceptibly, have his toes curling at the mind-blowing sensations running throughout his body. He wants to slowly but surely break him down until he’s a muddle at his feet: begging and sobbing, Yifan’s name being the only thing resonating around this room, being far louder than his moans and cries for _more_ , _please_ , _faster_.

A gasp is all it takes for everything to begin. Two of Yifan’s lubed fingers encircle Yixing’s entrance and his fingertips press into his hole. Yixing’s asshole puckers in want and the man subconsciously bucks his hips in the air, a low grumble of profanities being the only thing heard. Two thick and long fingers slowly slide inside his tightness, stretching and feeling his warm and wet walls.

Yixing has to tightly shut his eyes as soon as Yifan’s fingers begin to scissor him open. He’s taking so long, it’s damn annoying and ridiculous, Yixing’s thinking he’s had enough and if this doesn’t seem to move forward, he’ll push the man down on his back and fuck himself on Yifan’s cock. It’s a mere thought, only turning him on furthermore. Restraint is key to his insatiable lust, and Yifan doesn’t seem to realize this even as he’s had to tie Yixing’s hands to the bedboard twice already. It’s only out of habit that he acts this way. Yifan’s blinded by lust, far too immersed in the idea of seeing Yixing writhing underneath him, his voice cracking and his body shuddering from indescribable bliss.

Yixing’s head is shaking from side to side, and his thighs quiver just as soon as one of Yifan’s fingers prods at his sweet spot. The subtle touch has his whole body shuddering and he releases a second time, warm and wet along his navel and belly. Yixing’s breathing is erratic. His back arches even as Yifan continues rubbing his prostate in circular motions with his fingertips. “ _Please_ ,” Yixing pleads for the nth time this afternoon. Yifan shushes him, and his free hand grips onto the back of his leg, lifting it up and bending it at the knee for a better angle. At the action, his fingers slip in further, thrusting up into Yixing in such a gentle manner. “Ah-ah-ah, say it,” Yifan murmurs, his smirk smug. His movements are lazy slow, despite the droplets of sweat running down the back of his neck from all the hard work. “Say it and you’ll lead the next round.”

His promise is so fulfilling that Yixing doesn’t whimper this time around. Needless to say, his lips part (albeit shakily) and he tilts his head back, his breath hitching in his throat at the blissful sensations surging through his body when Yifan’s fingers push deeper into his spot. “ _Yifan_!” His voice is weak, tired, verily worn-out, and it’s definitely what Yifan’s been aiming for this whole time. It’s not all, though. As soon as Yixing says his name, it’s like a mantra that never stops, the two syllables slipping past his lips like a broken CD that needs replacement, a beautiful melody that always gets them both off without having to try any more.

Yifan comes first just by watching and hearing Yixing’s sweet voice. His warm seeds paint the dark blue bed sheets in a pearly white substance that nearly reaches Yixing’s asscheeks. Not long after, Yixing is violently coming, his load slightly shooting into the air and landing on his lower stomach again. His face is flushed a vibrant pink and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead. He’s a panting mess, despite his gorgeous features, looking as wrecked as ever. “I fucking hope you’re happy.” Yixing whispers breathlessly, eyeing his boyfriend as he undoes the tight knot restricting his hands and arms from moving. A small smirk tugs at his lips as he sits up slowly, one hand behind him to balance himself up as the other clutches onto the front of Yifan’s white dress shirt, pulling him close. “It’s my turn.”

It’s not enough, it’s never enough for Yixing. He roughly pushes Yifan down on his back and straddles the man’s hips, taking his earlier thoughts into action. He’s quick to do so, and Yifan is no one to judge his boyfriend for being multiorgasmic―in fact, he fucking loves Yixing a hundred times more for that. There’s a knowing glint in Yixing’s eyes, somehow telling Yifan he’ll have no time to rest for the remaining of the night. He nervously gulps, but his gaze on the other remains firm; he’s honestly ready for anything that comes his way.


End file.
